Slumber Party Madness
by Goddess Char
Summary: Lucy is hosting a slumber party for the female Fairy Tail members, and a certain someone is a little jealous, being that it's strictly girls only. With help from Gray, he'll find a way to sneak inside the party...and possibly crash it. Rated T for mild language and suggestive dialogue.
1. Uninvited!

**A/N:** _Hello there minna! This is my second Fairy Tail fic and I'm feeling good about this one, ^^. Nothing much to say except please enjoy, and I would love to hear how you thought about it when you're done reading. Also, this is two chapters long so yeah, I hope you enjoy it!~  
_

 _Have a nice day!~_

* * *

 _ **Slumber Party Madness**  
_

 _ **Chapter 1: Uninvited!**_

Lucy Heartfilia woke up with a start. She felt rustling under her sheets and heard crashes sounding from the kitchen. _Intruder alert!_ was the first thought that crossed her mind, but Lucy knew well enough who it was.

She pulled back her bedspread to find Happy the Exceed trying to get comfortable under the sheets and grimaced. Hurrying out of bed and ignoring the dozing cat, she dashed to her kitchen to find her pink-haired fire-breathing friend Natsu Dragneel rummaging through her refrigerator. "Natsu!" she shouted.

Natsu, alarmed, squeezed his head out of the fridge, bumping it as he did, and turned around reluctantly to face Lucy, a chicken leg hanging from his mouth. "Oi Luce!" he called to her, feigning cheeriness when deep down he was shaking nervously.

Lucy scowled. "Natsu, why are you in my fridge _again?!_ I told you last night that I didn't have any more food for you to just take again the moment you woke up!"

"Then you should buy some, Luce," Natsu offered, still with the chicken leg parted between his lips. His hands were stuffed full of ingredients, like mayonnaise and mustard and ketchup. "Hey, do you have any hot sauce?"

A vein popped out of Lucy's forehead as she tried not to lose her temper. This wasn't the first time Natsu had infiltrated her home; for as long as she could remember every night she went to bed she woke up either sleeping next to Happy with Natsu snooping through her fridge or vise versa. If she was being honest, she didn't mind it at all because Natsu and Happy were her best friends in Fairy Tail and because of them she had gotten into the guild. The blonde only wished she didn't have to go grocery shopping every other day.

"Natsu just..." Lucy searched for a response, anything to make him stop. It was only Wednesday and she had already had to go grocery shopping four times that week, spending a little more the fifty thousand jewels each trip. It was bad enough the jobs these days were hard to complete _and_ she had to pay rent every month, but now she had to buy groceries ten or more times a week? "Natsu, it's barely seven in the morning. Can't you just wait until we get to the guild to eat?"

"But Lucy, I'm hungry now," Natsu whined after finally taking a mouthful of chicken in his mouth.

"Me too, Lucy," Happy added as he drowsily flew into the kitchen. "I'm hungry for some mackerel."

Lucy sighed. "You guys are such high maintenance."

* * *

"Lucy, what are these?" Natsu asked his blonde friend forty-five minutes later when he entered her room and plopped down on her bed, in his hands many letters that had been sprawled out on her desk.

"What are what, Natsu?" Lucy questioned him as she slipped into her heels after having gotten dressed after a long, relaxing bath. "Oh, those?" She caught sight of the letters he was holding and smiled. "Those are the invitations for tonight's slumber party for the girls in the guild. I made them myself."

"Slumber party?" Natsu looked up at her critically and handed her the letters. "What's that? Can I come?"

"Me too!" Happy called out, sitting down on the bed next to Natsu. "But what is a slumber party?"

"You guys have never heard of a slumber party before?" The pink-haired man and the talking blue cat shook their heads in unison. "A slumber party is where people spend the night at another person's house to have fun and do cool activities. And no, you guys can't come. It's strictly girls only."

"But I want to come, Lucy," Natsu whined. "I've never been to one before so I want to go to this one."

"Well I have nothing to say but too bad. Us girls at the guild barely have any time to ourselves because you boys are always around being your boyish selves and trying to involve us in your boy games. Besides, I want to be able to bond more with the other girls and this slumber party is the perfect way to do so." Lucy planted her hands on her hips and beamed triumphantly.

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "You always have fun without me, Lucy. When will we do something fun together?"

"Yeah, Lucy, you always bail out on us," Happy chimed in.

"I do not! You guys always drag me on jobs with you everyday even when I protest I want to take a break. And don't act like I'm your only friend, you have Gray, too."

"Gray..." Natsu said the name like it was a poison. Happy shuddered. "Nah, it's more fun hanging out with you, Lucy," they both replied.

Lucy giggled and shook her head as she fixed her small ponytail with a blue ribbon. "Since I will be hosting this slumber party and the girls will be spending the night here, you two are not allowed at all under any circumstances to come here tonight to sleep, eat, nap, see me, or anything relating to those things. But eating, that's the most important rule. After I pass out invitations, I'm going shopping for food and games for us all so you two _cannot_ come over here while I'm getting things ready, and even when I'm done don't bother stopping by. Oh, and in the morning I don't want to see any cat hairs or scorching marks in my bed, so that means you can't spend the night. Do you two understand?"

Happy nodded sadly with his head dropped. "Yes Lucy," he answered quietly.

Natsu huffed again. "And why aren't we invited again?"

"Because we need some quality girl time alone from you boys so we can talk about girl stuff while doing girly things in _private,_ " Lucy told him, the invitations in hand and her celestial spirits keys attached to the belt around her miniskirt. "Geez, you two act like not seeing me for a day is the end of the world. There are worse things, you know."

Natsu and Happy both glanced at each other and raised an eyebrow, then shared a sneaky look of satisfaction. "Well, Lucy's place sure is the best because we get to eat whenever we want and sleep in her bed and wear her clothes and snoop around the house," Natsu said.

"Yep and she always has that novel she's working on tucked away just in the right place for us to find," Happy added with a smirk to Lucy.

Lucy glowered at him. "So that's why whenever I proofread the pages I write there's always something written that I don't remember writing myself! And you guys try on my clothes?!"

"Have you see Natsu in your pink sundress and white sandals?" Happy burst into laughter. "If I would've had a camera I would've taken a picture."

"Natsu! No wonder when I tried on the dress it seemed like it was stretched out, and those sandals were really sweaty when I put them on!"

Natsu grinned. "You're clothes smell nice, why wouldn't I try them on?"

* * *

The trio arrived at the guild almost an hour later after a really harsh lecture from Lucy about wearing her clothes, and the guidelines for not coming over to her house during the time of her slumber party. Then, after having to promise them she would go on a job with them to make up for the time she would be spending with the girls instead of the two of them while she was hosting her slumber party, and after buying a bucket of fish from a street vendor to stop Happy from weeping when she said the slumber party might last more than one night, Lucy began passing out her invitations to the female guild members when she spotted them separately in the guild hall.

 _BAM!_ The final invitation sealed with the Fairy Tail crest slammed down on one of the guild tables with a bang in front of the guild's water mage, Juvia Lockser. The aforementioned woman jumped out of her skin until she noticed the familiar hand that held the invitation to the table. "L-Lucy-san?" she said, shaking slightly from the scare.

"You're invited!" Lucy shouted to her, finally handing her the letter and sitting on the bench across from her.

Juvia studied her. "Invited to what exactly?" she questioned as she undid the lid to the letter and opened it. Her eyes scanned the paper as she read Lucy's fine cursive handwriting until she stopped at the last word and looked again to the blonde mage. "A slumber party?"

"Yes!" Lucy exclaimed. "You're invited Juvia, since we are friends and all."

Juvia smiled and tucked the letter away. "I have never been to a slumber party before since Juvia wasn't friends with anyone as a child, so she would love to come! Is Gray-sama invited?"

Lucy's expression dropped instantly. Of course the water mage who was infatuated with the ice mage would ask if he was invited to a slumber party, even though it was _strictly_ for girls. "No, Gray isn't and can't come. The slumber party is only for girls."

Juvia's smile faded in the blink of an eye. "Then Juvia won't go."

"What?"

"If Gray-sama can't go, then Juvia _won't_ go."

Lucy sighed heavily and folded her hands in front of her. "Juvia, you have to come. This is a slumber party for all of us girls, and you have to come so we can spend some quality time together. Even if we are in the same guild, I feel like I don't know you or the other girls that well so I thought this would be a good chance for us to get to know each other better. And since we are friends, you really should come..."

"There's no point in Juvia going if Gray-sama won't be there. Juvia loves him and if he isn't invited then she won't go." The water mage glanced behind her at Gray and Natsu abut to get into an argument, hearts beginning to swirl in her eyes, until daggers ripped them apart. "And Juvia guesses Lucy-san only wants Juvia to go to the slumber party so when no one is looking, she can go see Gray-sama and have him to herself."

Lucy's eyes widened in fear. "No, no, no! Of course not Juvia!" she exclaimed, putting her hands up defensively. "Gray is just my friend. I swear I have no romantic interests in him whatsoever."

"Juvia doesn't believe Lucy-san!"

"I'm serious!" Lucy protested. "I am totally fine with you loving him so I wouldn't dare go after him. And even if you didn't love him, Juvia, I still wouldn't like him in more than a friendly way. He's just a friend and that's all." The blonde was screaming inside for Juvia to believe her.

The blunette raised an eyebrow to survey Lucy's expression until she shrugged. "Then Juvia guesses Lucy-san loves Natsu-san and not Gray-sama?"

Steam rose from the blonde's head as her face burned red. "N-no! I never said that! Why would you assume that out of nowhere, Juvia?"

"Well, Lucy-san said she doesn't love Gray-sama so that must mean she must love Natsu-san...and besides he is always sleeping over at her house and-"

Lucy threw the invitation at Juvia's face and excused herself from the table before she could hear another word.

* * *

At noon, after having stuffed his face with plates and piles and heaps of food and arguing with Gray about what the best food in the world was, Natsu came to notice Lucy's disappearance. She had already left far earlier that morning after she had given Juvia the invitation and the latter had so forwardly assumed she loved Natsu, but at the time, Natsu had been too hungry and too interested in food than to care what Lucy had been up to and where she had gone. Her scent often lingered for a little bit in the guild when she had just recently left, but seeing that she had gone over two hours ago, there were so traces left of her scent. And Natsu was upset at this. He knew she had gone probably to make some preparations for the slumber party, and he while he was happy she wanted to have some fun (because in his and Happy's opinion, she was a party pooper), he was also very annoyed and felt left out that he wasn't invited. Natsu wasn't an idiot and he knew the term "girls only" when he heard it, but he was practically Lucy's best friend and it hurt him that she would leave him out of a party. He was _Natsu,_ for Pete's sake. Parties where his specialty after eating, sleeping, and fighting.

He sat at a table away from everyone else with his face in his left hand and his mouth scrunched up in a deep scowl as he stared at nothing in particular. The females of the guild had all gone away to have some quality girl time with shopping, getting manicures and pedicures, and chatting away before they went to Lucy's slumber party so currently, the guild was nearly empty, and the few people that were there were people Natsu didn't even want to be around at the moment. If Laxus was there, to pass the time the Fire Dragon Slayer would challenge the Lightning Dragon Slayer to a fight, but the latter was out on a job and according to Makarov, it was an important job that wouldn't have him returning for about a week longer. This, along with the fact that Erza was out with the girls, Elfman and Nab were busy with arm wrestling, Happy was flirting with Carla, and Gray was present were the many things bugging him, when usually, on any other day, he wouldn't even care.

The pink-haired man was just about to check the Request Board for any good jobs when Gray waltzed up to him and sat down across from him, a glass of water in hand and a questionable look on his face. "Yo, Flame-brain, what's up with you?"

Natsu peeked at him out of the corners of his eyes before he mumbled incoherently and grimaced at his companion.

Gray sipped his water slowly. "Okay...What, did Lucy ban you from sleeping over or something?"

"OH, damn it! Why'd you have to say that?" Natsu suddenly shouted.

Gray was surprised. "So she did? Wow, you must have done something horrible. Usually she doesn't really react to it but if she kicked you out you must've did _something_ wrong."

Another scowl from Natsu. Gray smirked. "Lemme guess, you tried to make the moves on her and she totally caught you and slapped the living crap out of you before kicking you out? Baka."

Natsu's face flamed red. "No, bastard, as if I'd ever touch her like that!"

"Oh, so you're actually smart enough to know what I meant..." Gray slyly took another shot of his water.

"Shut up Ice Princess!" retorted the pink-haired man ferociously. "That's not what happened."

"Well what did?"

Natsu crossed his arms over his chest like a baby, putting and sticking out his bottom lip. "Well...erm...ugh, she's having a slumber party and she didn't invite me because it's girls only so I can't come."

Silence followed his explanation before Gray set his glass down on the table and started laughing hysterically. "Ahahahahahahaha! Flame-brain, baka, really, you're upset over a lousy slumber party?"

"Lousy? I'll have you know they aren't lousy, bastard."

"Oh really? Have you even been to one before?"

Natsu glared daggers at the man before his face softened and he shook his head reluctantly. "Well, no."

Gray wiped away a tear that had formed as a result of his laughter and sighed. "Well I hate to break it to you, but they're lousy."

Natsu clenched his fists and bared his teeth. "Watch it, bastard. It's Lucy's slumber party so it's bound to be good."

"Doesn't matter who hosts it, slumber parties are always lame." Gray shrugged carelessly. "It's basically where people stay up late at a friend's house to chat and play boring games and sometimes confess secrets or something, but like I said, they're lousy so I really don't know or care."

"Well that's your opinion. Apparently Lucy has been planning this for some time, and knowing her, it's bound to be great. I just wish I could go."

Gray rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to think you're falling for her, Flame-brain," he said, picking up his glass to take another long sip. "You never usually care where she is unless we're out on a job and we have to split up and she has to fight some baddies alone and you're worried about seeing if she's okay. Other than that, you never really care about her. What's up?"

Natsu's face burned. "Shut up, bastard! She's my friend so of course I'll be worried about her and everything! I just maybe feel a little left out and neglected that I wasn't invited. I mean, I know it's girls only but still, I'm her best friend in the guild."

"Actually, I think Levy is, baka," Gray added, grinning.

Salamander engulfed his fists in flames and nearly punched Gray in the face. "Shut up! I am, you could even ask her!"

"I still think it's Levy..." Gray hid his mischievous smile behind his water glass as he purposely let his comment hang in the air. "Why do you even care if you're her best friend anyway? Everyone in Fairy Tail is her friend. Hell, she may even consider _me_ to be her best friend."

Natsu had to laugh. "You wish, Ice Princess. Lucy can do better than that."

Gray sent him a dark look. "You just love her," he muttered, bringing the pink-haired man's laughing to a dangerous halt.

" _Shut up,_ " Natsu ordered forcefully, slightly startling Gray, but besides getting a few goosebumps, he was unfazed by Salamander's sudden attitude. "She is my nakama and nakama only. Nothing more than that, just like you're nothing more than a stripping ice princess. And since we're talking about you, what's up with you and Juvia?"

Gray blinked at the question before his cheeks began to burn. "W-What? What do you mean, baka?!"

Natsu smirked and crossed his arms behind his head as he relaxed into the table bench. "What do you mean what do I mean? What is going on with you and Juvia?" he repeated much more slowly.

Gray blinked again as he tried to rethink some things. Was this a trick question? These past few days he hadn't even been around her besides the few times when she was stalking him from afar. He had hardly talked to her or even had a nice conversation with her because he had either been busy with jobs, or busy lounging with the other guild members. If Natsu was assuming he was getting dirty with Juvia, the man was nuts.

"Is that a trick question, droopy eyes?" the ice mage questioned with a spark in his eyes.

"Nope, just lately you've been staring at Juvia a lot, slanty eyes," Natsu countered with the same spark in his eyes.

Gray's face dropped immediately. That was definitely _not_ true. He had definitely _not_ been staring at Juvia _at all._ Besides the few times he saw her creeping around corners, they had barely even made eye contact lately, because again, he was pretty busy. And sure, Juvia was attractive but he had **_not_** been staring her down **_at all_** or checking her out.

Gray calmed down and gave Natsu one of his deadliest glares, a glare that was slightly scarier than Erza's. His face clouded up in disgust, hatred, and anger and it was so horrible, so petrifying that Natsu was just about to cower in fear and scream like a girl. "Listen you droopy-eyed bastard, I don't know what the hell you tryin' to pull with your little mind games, but lemme make this clear to you, okay? Juvia is just a friend, and unless you want to explain to me why you always sneak to Lucy's house and sneak inside her bed every night to sleep with her then I suggest you shut up about this." Gray leaned across the table and poked Salamander's chest. "Because there's a thing called blackmail and I know how it works. Juvia is _just_ my friend, just like anyone else in this guild is, ya hear?"

"Alright, I get it," Natsu replied after some time. "Sheesh, you know at times you can be scarier than Erza."

Gray finished his water and leaned an arm over the back of the bench while stretching his legs out. "Anyway..."

Natsu glowered at him. "Wait, wait a minute, why the hell did you even come over here to sit by me anyway?"

The ice mage shrugged and smirked. "Well you seemed down so I thought I'd cheer you up. You're welcome."

"You did a horrible job, you stupid slanty-eyed bastard," answered Natsu, and he suddenly pounded his fists hard on the table. "Damn! I wanna go to that slumber party real bad!"

Gray sighed and leaned forward, studying his nakama for a moment before folding his hands in front of him. "Okay Natsu, I think I can help you out with that but you have to answer this question truthfully first. Do you want to go to the slumber party because you've never been to one before and you really want to party or is this just because you miss Lucy and you want to see her?"

"The hell? It's obviously because I want to attend my first slumber party! Why else?"

"Uh-huh. And are you sure this is the real reason why?"

"YES! Why are you asking?"

Gray took a look around to see if anyone was watching or looking and eavesdropping on them before he leaned even closer, signaling for Natsu to come closer as well. "I have an idea, and I know how I'll be able to get you inside that slumber party."

Natsu's face lit up like he was a little kid receiving a gift from Santa Claus. "Really?"

Gray nodded with a smile. "You'll have to come with me, though. We have to go somewhere first and buy some things before I can decide if you can go."

As confused as Natsu was, he nodded and beamed and stood up to follow Gray out of the guild, checking twice to see if anyone was following them or had heard their conversation. When the coast was clear, both men darted out of the guild to the mysterious place Gray had spoken of, disregarding one simple fact.

Gajeel had been listening to their conversation the whole time while he had been standing on the stairway leading to the second floor of the guild, and once the words "slumber party" and "girls only" had crossed his mind, he was sold. The Iron Dragon Slayer chuckled heartily before following after Natsu and Gray, who had no idea he had heard.

* * *

 **And there's part one!**

 **I have to apologize for the slight lateness of this chapter, I had my asthma, allergies, and school bothering me as well as meeting up with distant relatives and such, so I wasn't able to finish this as soon as I had planned. And to be honest, I hadn't put a lot of thought into this (I know right XD) so for a few days I had writer's block because I didn't know what to do with this. Natsu and Gray's whole conversation was just a random thing that I thought should be added to this, and when I got towards the end of their talk I decided to add Gajeel. I hope you liked it anyway, and if you didn't, that's understandable.**

 **I already know what I'm gonna do with chapter two so that should be ready within a week if not a little shorter or longer than that, and I would love to hear a review let it be good or bad. But by the way, I feel like I got the slanty eyes and droopy eyes comments confused. I get confused as to who says what, like does Natsu say droopy eyes to Gray or does he call Gray slanty eyes or vise versa? I'm gonna need some help figuring that out, so whoever knows please tell me in the comments and I'll be super grateful. :)  
**

 **So next chapter...Ooh, I wonder where Gray is taking Natsu and what they have to buy? And what's this joking and teasing about Natsu and Lucy and Gray and Juvia? Find out next chapter in "Get This Party Started!" (Coming Soon)~  
**


	2. Get This Party Started!

**A/N:** _Chapter Two here where things will probably make much more sense regarding Natsu and Gray from where we left off last time~ Enjoy nonetheless and I would love to hear a review from you afterwards! Oh, and this chapter is pretty long so...yeah XD  
_

 _Have a fabulous day!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Get This Party Started!  
_**

 ** _#_**

 ** _#_**

Natsu looked at Gray then looked straight ahead. He looked at the ice mage again to see if he was alright then looked straight ahead. He peeked at Gray one more time before glancing back straight ahead to peer at the building standing before them, where people all around the city where going in and out with shopping bags and shopping carts, with children and food, with smiles and frowns.

"Okay, what in the hell is this?" Natsu finally asked, and for some reason Gray was smiling as he tucked his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Is this some sort of joke? You said you'd help me get into the slumber party, not take me _shopping!_ "

Gray chuckled. They were standing in front of Magnolia Mall on the outskirts of Magnolia Town, currently staring at the towering building. Neither of them had never been inside there before nor had they even known there was a mall just outside of Magnolia, but apparently Gray had just recently heard of it and somehow the mall had some connection to getting Natsu to Lucy's slumber party. If it weren't for the fact that he was depending on Gray to get him inside the party, Natsu would've left a while ago. But he was there and he was counting on Gray to help him, so he would wait for an explanation.

Gray scratched the back of his head as he casually stood in the parking lot of the mall, Natsu beside him ogling the building with his mouth open wide in confusion. He chuckled again and smirked. "You want to get inside Lucy's party right?"

"Duh! That's why I've been following you around here, dumbass! Why else would I waste almost two hours trailing after you as you wandered outside of Magnolia?"

"Well I hate to disappoint you but I only brought you out here to kidnap you," Gray replied sarcastically, glaring at his comrade through his peripheral vision.

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted, taking a few steps away from the ice mage in disbelief, unable to detect the obvious sarcasm and feeling fear flood his insides.

"Kidding," Gray assured him, chuckling once more before he sighed. "This might seem weird, even coming from me, but the only way you'll be able to get inside a slumber party that is forbidden to boys and only allows girls is if you dress up as a girl," he finally said, once more scratching the back of his head, this time a little embarrassed at the suggestion.

Natsu stared at his friend and blinked, then pulled his arm back to slap Gray flat across the face. Gray winced and almost crashed to the ground from the intensity of the slap, but he recovered before he could fall and glared pistols at the pink-haired man. "HEY! I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU DID THAT!"

Natsu crossed his arms and turned away. "Repeat what you said."

"I SAID I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHY THE HELL YOU DID THAT!"

"No, before that!"

"You need to answer my question!"

"I'm not answering nothing until you repeat what you said, bastard!"

Gray, who was holding his face with his right hand since the slap had left a hand print on the right cheek of his face, clenched his left fist and hooked Natsu right on his left cheek. Natsu stumbled on his side and actually collapsed, hitting the ground hard as pain fizzled in the side of his face. "HEY! WHY'D YOU PUNCH ME JUST NOW!"

"THE SAME REASON WHY YOU SLAPPED ME, BASTARD!"

"YOU'RE PUNCH WAS UNNECESSARY! I DIDN'T EVEN HIT YOU THAT HARD!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP, FLAME-BRAIN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LISTENING TO ME!"

The two boys went back and forth arguing with each other and throwing some punches every now and then, drawing a crowd of shoppers that were either chanting Gray's name or screaming for Natsu to finish him. Mall security soon arrived and carried both men to the border line that separated the store from the rest of Magnolia Town, ordering them to never set foot on the mall perimeters again after breaking up their fight.

Gray had two black eyes, a bloody nose, missing teeth, and a few scratches over his body. Natsu had one horribly bruised and beaten eye, a swollen and bloody nose, missing teeth, and torn clothes. Gray had a few scorching marks over him and some ice cubes fell off Natsu's head when he shook himself. Both boys stared and glared each other down when they met each others gaze.

"I'm going to kill you," they both threatened to the other, raising their fists with their respective powers engulfing them. With a mighty swing, both their fists clashed, resulting in a mini explosion that knocked them away from each other and brought more pain onto their injuries.

"Damn you, bastard," Gray hissed as he held his right arm, which was bruised and nearly dislocated. "I'm not gonna help you anymore...if you don't stop messing with me."

"You stop, I'll stop. Deal." Natsu held out his hand that wasn't in pain.

Gray took it and shook it quickly. Just as quickly as they could start a fight, the two boys could make up just as fast, at least sometimes. "Now what were you saying again?" Salamander asked.

The black-haired man sighed. "I saw saying that the only way you'll be able to get inside a party that is strictly for girls only is if you dress up as a girl, meaning you have to cover all of your facial man features and wear things that block and cover your man physique."

Natsu again stared blankly at his friend and raised a hand to slap him once more before Gray held up a hand. "Don't you even think about it, Flame-brain."

Natsu sighed in exasperation. "Why? Why, why, why? Are you sure, without a doubt, that that is the only way to get inside?"

Gray shrugged. "That's the only idea that crossed my mind and there's no other way so take it or leave it."

Natsu suddenly smiled brightly. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm perfectly fine with dressing up as a girl. I try on Lucy's clothes all the time."

Gray stood up and laid a sympathetic hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Oh Natsu, you'll have to wear more than just a few pairs of clothes. It's not just a dress and shoes you'll have to wear...Have you heard about the undergarments women wear under their clothes?" He gave Natsu a look, a look that said he wasn't ready for this, a look that meant Natsu would be in deep crap in a few minutes.

From behind a tree a few dozen yards away, Gajeel was hissing a torrent of curse words. Every curse word that existed was flowing from his mouth as he pounded his fists on the tree trunk in rage. "No, no, NO! There's got to be another way for me to get inside of that party! Who the fuck do they think I am if they think I'm gonna dress up as a damn female? That stripper bastard is out of his fucking mind! I'm not wearing a dress or lipstick or any forms of makeup, and...oh **_HELL_** no. That stripper bastard is gonna die painfully for suggesting this."

Quietly so Natsu wouldn't be able to hear him with his enhanced hearing, Gajeel sulked away from the tree and slowly trailed after Natsu and Gray as they were talking to one of the mall security and trying to bribe him into letting them reenter the mall.

* * *

As the hours passed, Lucy busied herself with buying everything she wanted and needed for her slumber party whilst the other Fairy Tail women packed their sleeping bags and slumber party materials at Fairy Hills. Juvia finally decided she would go after Erza had suggested (i.e. yelled) at her to come, even though she was disappointed that her beloved wasn't able to go. For hours, Lucy cleaned up her house, moved around furniture and filled her fridge with groceries so there would be plenty of room and food for when the girls arrived. She organized and set up areas for board games, hung up some decorations, and even tried baking a cake for the other women, but decided against it after a short muse when she realized it would take too much time. The celestial spirit mage then had Reedus draw a bunch of clothes for her so she would be able to play dress up with the others, and she bought a bunch of makeup and accessories as well. Lucy even bought a wine bottle to use for a few rounds of Spin the Bottle, and made with paper and pencil and list of dares and questions for when it was time to play Truth or Dare.

By five o'clock later that evening, Lucy's apartment was ready for the slumber party, she was so excited to host it she had even hung up a few balloons and had bought some streamers and party poppers. Dressed in a nice pink nightgown with her hair tied in her favorite small ponytail on the side of her head and her feet adorned with pink slippers, Lucy was ready for the slumber party.

A few seconds later, the sound of her ringing doorbell echoed throughout her apartment. Cheerily opening the door to greet her guests, she smiled upon seeing Juvia, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Cana, Evergreen, Lisanna, Mirajane, Levy, Laki, and Bisca all dressed in various sets and forms of nightwear in her doorway and all carrying their own sleeping bags and extra items like their own separate hairbrushes. "Yay! You guys made it! Come in, I just finished setting up everything!"

The girls nodded and smiled as they scurried past the blonde celestial spirit mage and entered her apartment to prepare for what would be an eventful night.

* * *

"Oww, oww, damn it Gray, OWW, STOP IT!" Natsu screamed, looking down at his black-haired friend while the latter was tying a ribbon around the waistline of the flashy pink dress Salamander wore. "It's too tight! You're squeezing my guts, man!"

"Well why don't you do it yourself, slanty-eyes, you're the one who asked for my help in the first place!" Gray planted his hands on his hips, his knuckles fumbling over the texture of the navy blue skirt he was wearing. He fixed the long-sleeved cherry blouse covering his muscled torso and frowned. "I can't believe I actually said we should do this. I look ridiculous!"

"Yeah well you try wearing high-heeled boots and a long dress that has skorts underneath!" Natsu complained. He motioned angrily to his pink dress, complete with a large ghost white ribbon with long stockings, pink three-inch heeled boots, and a pearl necklace. To cover his hair, Gray had made him wear a seaweed green wig that fell to his shoulders and covered all of his salmon hair. To the women that happened to be staring at them, Natsu looked rather cute, but to the man himself, he had never been more embarrassed. And what made it worse, like tremendously, horribly worse, was that he was wearing a large bra stuffed with oranges. "These oranges itch, man, why do I have to wear this?"

"I thought you said you were fine with dressing as a girl because you wear Lucy's clothes all the time?" Gray asked him, throwing a long black-haired wig over his head and adjusting his clothes.

"Well whenever I wear Lucy's clothes I wear the stuff that is easy to put on, take off, and is comfortable to walk in. But this-" Again, Natsu pointed to his outfit in exasperation."-This is very different, and I don't like this at all. And I _really_ want to want these oranges! _"_

"Like I said, this is the only idea I had, and you certainly didn't have any plans of your own, so take it or leave it. And damn you, you need the oranges so it can look like you have boobs, baka." After successfully putting on his wig that fell to his waist, Gray's outfit was complete with the navy blue knee-length skirt, long-sleeved cherry blouse, white stockings, pink flats, a pearl necklace, and just because, he had added a purse (after being threatened by Natsu since he had proposed the idea). He himself even wore an over-sized bra stuffed with oranges. "Well then again, these oranges are a little itchy..."

Natsu looked the both of them over in utter disgust. "We look like cross-dressing idiots on their way to a school dance," he mumbled.

"We're not done," Gray called from afar, and Natsu noticed he was standing next to a makeup case in front of a mirror.

The Fire Dragon Slayer growled out a curse word that Gray wasn't quite familiar with before he stomped over to the Ice Mage as Gray was holding out a stick of lipstick to him, smirking. "You better stop complaining before I pull out a camera."

* * *

In a bathroom stall some yards away, Gajeel was having trouble getting into a dress, stockings, and shoes. He was a muscular man whose feet were slightly larger than the average person's, and he also had a thing with how he looked. It was already bad enough that he wanted to go to the slumber party so badly that he had to sacrifice his ego and walk around in a dress, but cramming his shoes into a pair of tiny slippers made him think about if it was really worth it. He was making a big deal about the girls having a night out when the guys could have their own slumber party any day, but some part of him wanted to sneak to the girls' party. Maybe it was because he _was_ a man, or because Levy would be there, or because he wanted to party since he too had never been to a slumber party before. Whatever the reason, no matter what, he would go to the party, even if it meant he would have large sores on his feet for a few days and his leg muscles would be squeezed because of the tight stockings, and he'd be the laughing stock of the town for a little while. "And besides, the stripper and Salamander are going so it's bound to be one hell of a night!"

With a few more grunts, squeezes, pushes, growls, curse words, and yells, he was finally in the dress, stockings, and shoes and with a unique creamy blue wig to hide all of his hair. Stepping out of the bathroom stall and looking at himself in the mirror, Gajeel grimaced. His muscles were clearly visible through the tiny sunshine dress and his legs bulged out of the ghost white stockings. His feet were already aching for air while his long wig was feeling very itchy, and the ribbon that tied the dress together was squeezing his stomach painfully.

"I'm gonna kill that stripper bastard," he swore to the mirror, and as he was turning to leave a man entered the bathroom and noticed him.

"..." The man stood expressionless in the bathroom doorway, locking eyes with Gajeel and eying his outfit curiously. "The girl's bathroom is on the right of this one..."

Gajeel hissed and pointed a deadly finger at the man, who stumbled back into the door in fear. "I swear to you, bastard, if you breathe a word of this to anyone and I end up being in the Weekly Sorcerer for being caught in a dress, I'll find you and _break you._ " Without waiting for the man to respond, Gajeel pushed past him and out into the crowded mall area, catching sight of Gray and Natsu some yards away applying makeup to their faces and a woman volunteering to do their nails. Somewhere around the world, there was an earthquake forming as a result of the sudden anger that welled in him. " ** _OH HELL NO."_** ** _  
_**

This slumber party would be the death of him.

* * *

At Lucy's apartment, the ladies were having a great time, with playing games like Pin-the-Tail-on-Lucy's-Ass-While-She's-Dressed-as-a-Cat, having battles in Uno, Checkers, Dominoes, and Go Fish, and simply lounging around and talking about whatever crossed their minds. They had a small food fight (with a lot of reluctance from Lucy who didn't want to get food all over her apartment) during dinner, a dress-up fashion show battle for about an hour after cleaning up their food fight mess, and for about another hour and a half or so they battled in more board and card games. By eight o'clock, they were beginning a game of Truth or Dare with the wine bottle, and the rules made by Lucy were whoever the bottle landed on had to choose Truth or Dare, and the person who had spun the bottle had to ask the question.

The blonde was very proud that everyone was having a fabulous time. It made her feel especially proud knowing they were there at her apartment having the time of their lives.

"Lucy, your turn to spin the bottle!" Cana called out to her while take a sip of her beer (even when Lucy had told her not to drink for at least one night while they were having fun).

Lucy beamed. "Alrighty then." She quickly spun the bottle and everyone's eyes wandered in circles as the copper bottle spun and spun and spun until it landed on a certain blue-haired girl.

"Me?" Juvia piped up, a tint of pink dusting her pale cheeks. In her lap was one of her Gray plush dolls,a and she squeezed it tightly for comfort as the girls' eyes all focused on her.

"Truth or Dare, Juvia?" Lucy asked, and there were gears turning in her mind as she thought of what fun she could have with Juvia in this situation. The woman loved Gray so there were plenty of Truth questions she could ask, but even more Dares she could do. The choices were endless, and Lucy knew it was fate for the bottle to have landed on her.

"Um...J-Juvia chooses...um...Can Juvia pass?"

"Sorry Juvia, but we already made the rules," Mirajane told her with a soft, sympathetic smile. "There are no passes, and if you don't choose within fifteen seconds the person who spun the bottle gets to choose for you."

Juvia looked at Lucy with her bottom lip puffed out to find the latter smirking deviously at her with what seemed to be an ominous gleam in her eye. The clock was ticking, the seconds were whirring by in a blur, she didn't have that much time left to choose. "Fine, Juvia will be brave and choose dare!"

Lucy's smirk grew wider, and she leaned back to cross her arms over her breast. "Interesting. Now let me think about this for a minute." And the gleam in her eyes grew sneakier and scarier.

Juvia held onto her Gray plushie for dear life. "T-The rules say that Lucy-san only has thirty seconds to choose something for Juvia to do," she reminded her.

"I know," Lucy replied carelessly. In all honesty, she already had a dare picked out for the water mage, but she wanted to get everyone curious by wasting time. Twenty-five seconds in, she finally said, "The next time you see Gray, I want you to...ooh! I want you to smack his ass!"

" ** _WHAT?!"_** Juvia, Wendy, Lisanna, Carla, and Laki gasped in unison and horror. The other girls were already rolling on the floor laughing at their expressions and their harmonized outburst. Lucy was beaming victoriously while holding in her laughter.

"Lucy-san!" Juvia cried. "Juvia can't do something like that! Gray-sama will be angry with her if she does that to him!"

"A dare is a dare, Juvia."

"But Lucy-san! Juvia cannot, she will not do it!"

Cana was banging her fists on the floor, her beer overturned in a puddle beside her while Erza was absentmindedly requipping into her many armors as she laughed and laughed and her magic power got out of control. Evergreen was drooling from laughter, her glasses missing from her face, while Mirajane was the loudest of them all; her giggles and chuckles out shined all of what was happening in the room.

"Lucy-san, I never knew you thought that way," Wendy whispered. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Wendy. I just thought I'd have fun with this...So Juvia, you gonna do it or what?"

"Absolutely not! Juvia would never touch Gray-sama in a way she knows he won't be comfortable with! Gray-sama would think wrongly of Juvia for the rest of his life if she were to do that to him!"

"Alright then, but you know the rules. Those who fail to comply with the Dares and answer the Truth questions are banned from the rest of the game. Looks like you're out."

"Juvia doesn't care! She doesn't want to play anyway because she knew someone would ask of her to do something silly!"

"Alright now, calm down, Juvia," Erza warned her once she had gotten herself under control. "It's just a game."

"Next up! Since Juvia is out, I guess I'll spin the bottle," Mira volunteered. With a soft spin, the copper bottle landed on the quietest girl that was there. "Ooh, looks like you're up Laki!"

* * *

Gray and Natsu wandered the streets of Magnolia in their dresses and skirts, earning many teasing, curious, skeptical, and annoyed looks from pedestrians and elderly women. It took them a long time to reach Lucy's apartment, not only because the mall had been on the outskirts of Magnolia far away from the actual town, but because they were wearing heels so every few minutes or so they would stop to take off their shoes and massage their feet, this usually lasting about five minutes each time. Gajeel was the same, and since he was having trouble moving a single step in his get-up, he was always far behind the boys by the time they were done with their miniature break. They reached Lucy's apartment at eight-thirty sharp but Gajeel himself was still a few miles away by that time.

"Go Wendy, go Wendy, go Wendy!" the Fairy Tail women chanted to the young blue-haired Sky Dragon Slayer as she was balancing three cupcakes on her head. Her dare, as instructed by Laki, was to balance on her head as many cupcakes as she could, so Wendy had tried three, and now, five minutes later she was walking around the room trying to get them to stay on her head and not fall off. Just three minutes more and she passed the dare. Everyone was cheering for her and having a great time.

"Aww man!" The chocolate cupcake fell off her head and onto the ground, leaving some frosting on her navy blue hair, but Wendy kept balancing. It seemed easy to the others, but it was hard because Wendy's head was a little on the small side while the cupcakes were abnormally large.

The vanilla cupcake fell next, and right after the eight minute mark Wendy dropped the strawberry cupcake and ate it proudly while Lisanna was cleaning the frosting from her hair.

"Alright Wendy, spin." So Wendy did, and the bottle landed on Cana. "Truth or Dare, Cana-san?"

"Meh, truth. I'm not up for any dares right now."

Lisanna whispered something in Wendy's ear. The latter blushed bright red before asking the brunette in a whisper, "Is it true you only were lingerie when you go to bed and not pajamas?"

Cana set down her alcohol slowly and narrowed her eyes at Lisanna. "Maybe it is...How the hell do you know that?"

"You're always drunk when you wake up and I always see you in lingerie every morning when you get out of bed," Lisanna answered.

"My my, Cana, I never knew that." Erza stared incredulously at the brunette.

"Alright guys, how about we spice this game up now?" Lucy suggested to break the strange silence.

"Spice it up?" Laki repeated.

"Yeah, we should," Evergreen agreed.

"We should talk about boys now," Levy added.

"Sounds like a great idea," Bisca said.

"Alright then. To be fair, we should let Juvia back in and start a new game," Erza decided.

"Juvia doesn't mind sitting this game out," Juvia told her, but Erza shook her head, and her decision was final.

* * *

"Ready to crash this party?" Gray asked Natsu. The two were currently seated on the front steps of Lucy's place massaging their feet before they entered her domain.

"Ready as I'll ever be. How do I look?" Natsu questioned. Besides his dress, he was wearing bold red lipstick and a fake mole with some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and large hoop earrings.

"Like a hideous girl," Gray responded truthfully, and he too was wearing bold red lipstick with a fake mole, eyeshadow, mascara, and golden hoop earrings. "But like I told you earlier, make sure you sound like a girl. Mask your manly voice so they won't recognize who you are."

No one would ever know what was going through their minds as they were walking around in their outfits, but Natsu and Gray were from Fairy Tail and Fairy Tail mages were strange so maybe dressing as women to get inside a slumber party was the norm for them.

The boys slipped back into their shoes and stood up, then checked to see if their clothes were on right and all their hair and facial man features were covered completely. Natsu was about to ring the doorbell when he heard his name coming from the window above, the window of Lucy's apartment.

"...that Natsu fondled your boobs?" Cana was saying, apparently to Lucy, and Natsu's face heated up.

"H-h-h-h-he did o-o-o-once," Lucy stammered.

"NU-UH!" Cana shouted. "He did it far more than once, don't you lie to me, you chose truth!"

"Baka!" Gray hissed to Salamander, as he too could overhear the conversation above. "I mean, jeez, why would you keep something like that from me? I didn't know you and Lucy were _that_ close."

"We're not!" Natsu barked, a little on the loud side. "Wait, before we go in, I wanna see where this conversation goes."

"Okay, he may have done it more than once, but Cana, that's private!"

"Nope it's not, we're all girls here and you chose truth so you have to be truthful when you're asked questions," Erza informed her.

"I'm not done with the question anyway, that was only part of it," Cana was saying, and at Lucy's doorstep, Natsu and Gray were curious as to what the rest of the question would be.

There was silence, and up in her room Lucy was blushing profusely. Cana smirked and asked her, "Each time Natsu fondled you, did you _like it_?"

"Cana!" Lucy screamed, and at her doorstep Natsu and Gray were covering their noses as they were on the verge of bleeding.

Gray nudged Natsu's arm. "Did you like it?" he asked in a nervous whisper.

Natsu was taken aback. "Bastard! That's personal!"

Upstairs, Lucy's face was redder than a tomato. "I never had time to realize what was happening to decide if I liked it..." she admitted.

"WHOA," Gray breathed. "This is getting weird."

"So if you did have time, would you say that you _did_ like it?" Cana inquired.

"That's enough questions now, Cana," Carla interrupted, disgusted with where the conversation was going as she sat in Wendy's lap. "Lucy, you're up so spin the bottle."

Shaking, the blonde mage spun the bottle to find it landed on Evergreen. Her embarrassment and nervousness immediately washed away as she locked eyes with the Fairy mage and grinned. "Truth or dare, Ever?"

"Don't call me that," Evergreen said coldly. "Truth."

"You wanna wait to hear this or go in?" Gray asked Natsu.

"We can wait but after this we're going in for sure."

"Is it true you want to go on a date with Elfman?" Lucy asked.

Evergreen didn't even blush, she straight out glowered at the blonde. " ** _What?_** "

Gray and Natsu were chuckling downstairs, leaning on each other to keep from falling from laughter.

"I heard from a little birdie you've been planning to ask him on a date, but you're too nervous," Lucy went on. "My, my, is this true Ever? Do you have a crush on Elfman?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Evergreen yelled in defiance. "That's not true!"

Lucy giggled. "It must be true if you're so panicked about it," she teased.

"Shut up and give me the damn bottle!" The Fairy mage snatched the copper bottle with her face blazing red and spun it. In seconds, it landed on Juvia, alarming the water mage. "Truth or dare, Juvia?"

"Ooh, remember Juvia, the dare that I told you to do earlier still stands!" Lucy reminded her with a thumbs-up. "You better smack Gray's ass the next time you see him or else!"

"WHAAT!" Gray shouted downstairs, covering his ass with his hands protectively and blushing dark red. "Baka! Why the hell would Lucy tell _Juvia,_ of all people, to do that to _me?_ "

"Shh! Listen Gray!" Natsu instructed.

"Juvia said she wasn't gonna do that bet, Lucy-san!" Juvia argued with the celestial mage. "Remember? Juvia said she wasn't going to do that dare so you guys kicked her out of the game. And I'm still not doing it either!"

"See? It's all good." Natsu smiled tauntingly.

"We're going in now, I don't want to here anymore of this nonsense. We've been standing out here long enough, and the sooner we can get inside, have fun, get busted, and get out of these clothes, the better."Gray reached for the doorbell, one of his hands still firmly blocking his ass. With a push, the doorbell sounded and upstairs, all the girls gasped.

"Who could that be?" asked a drunk Cana.

"I'll get it," Wendy volunteered, getting up and heading for the door while Carla stayed behind in her seat. Upon opening the door, she looked up to see two goons dressed as women and wearing heavy makeup, a sight that made her eyes water, and she almost cried when she looked at them. "L-Lucy-san..." Wendy whined.

Gray and Natsu shared a glance at seeing Wendy cry, but for the sake of not getting busted when they haven't even gotten inside yet, they didn't say anything.

"Wendy what it is?...OH!" Carla gasped in shock when she saw Natsu and Gray standing in the doorway, but because of their ridiculous getup she didn't know who they were. "E-Excuse me...you must be at the wrong apartment, ladies..."

"No, we're-" Gray nudged Natsu in the ribs the moment Natsu opened his mouth, as Salamander had been talking in his normal voice which was likely to get them caught. The ice mage cleared his throat and said in a screechy, high, feminine voice: "We are here for the fabulous slumber party!"

Lucy, Erza, and Mira soon appeared at the doorway behind a tearful Wendy and a flying Carla and studied their new guests in confusion. "W-Who are you two?"

Natsu glanced at Gray before answering in a very unusual female voice, "I'm Nats-I'm Natalie and this is my best friend Gra-Gina and we're here for the slumber party!"

Mira covered her mouth as a smile graced her face. Erza stared in shock and scrutinized the boys' outfits skeptically.

Lucy was baffled with the way they were dressed and their horrible female impressions, but even so she didn't know who it was. "The slumber party is only for the girls in our guild...not anyone else..."

"Oh, we totally are in the guild," Gray (Gina) told her.

"Like totally," Natsu (Natalie) added in his pathetic female voice.

"No you're not, all the girls are already here," Erza said, now glaring at them both. Natalie and Gina began sweating under her heated gaze but they kept up their act.

"Well we were like, just admitted into the guild earlier at noon by Master Makarov," Gina lied, looking away from Erza's penetrating stare. "You all were like, not there when Master Makarov let us join, and it was like, so awesome."

Natsu gave him a look. "Yeah, like, totally," he added while grimacing at the ice mage.

Wendy wiped her eyes and stood up to study the strange newcomers again. She sniffed the air and said back to Erza, "They smell really familiar, but most of their scent is masked by the amount of perfume they wear. I feel like I know them, though, but I can't quite put my finger on it..."

"I'm getting that same feeling," Erza agreed, peering into their eyes. "I feel like I've seen their eyes before, but then again, I don't remember where..."

Mira was still hiding her smile while the girls in the main room where getting curious. "Who's at the door, Lucy?" Evergreen and Bisca asked in unison from the living room.

"Just some punks here saying they're a member of our guild," Erza responded in a dark tone. A dreadful radiation was suddenly welling from her as she equipped a sword in her right hand and pointed it at Gina and Natalie. "You can say whatever you want but don't you ever impersonate as a member of our guild! I know everyone in the guild and you two certainly aren't in it! Now answer me, scoundrels, who are you really?"

Gray and Natsu held up their hands defensively and in a panicked frenzy that Mira couldn't help but chuckle aloud. She sent the two suspicious characters a look and smiled warmly before placing her hands on Erza's sword and lowering it to the ground. "There, there, Erza. I believe they are telling the truth, I was called up to the guild a little bit before I arrived here because Master Makarov was telling me we should be expecting newcomers and they might try to come to this slumber party, since they are girls. I think we should let them come in, it's only fair."

Gray and Natsu were taken aback by this, lowering their arms and staring bewildered at Mira while the latter continued to smile mischievously, her hands masking her cheer. "Like totally, we're telling the truth," Gina spoke up when Erza had finally made her sword vanish into the ether. Natalie nodded in agreement.

Lucy blinked and looked at Mira for an explanation, but the Takeover mage only shook her head and moved out of the doorway so Natalie and Gina could come inside. "It seems you didn't bring your own sleeping bags and materials, but I guess it doesn't matter. Why don't you come in for some...fun?"

Nothing but fear and worry struck the hearts of Gray and Natsu. Mira knew something and it was scaring them to death.

But Natsu merely shook his head to shake away the fear coursing through him, putting on a bright smile that flashed his dark red lipstick and planted his hands on his hips. "Yeah! Let's party!" he tried to shriek in his female voice, and without a moment's hesitation he charged past the girls and into Lucy's apartment. Gray followed after him within seconds when he caught sight of Erza's returning glare.

Natsu pulled Gray aside when they passed by Lucy's kitchen and hissed at him, "Hey, what the hell is your problem?"

"What do you mean, baka? I'm just acting like a girl. You're the one who is nearly blowing our covers!"

"I mean why the hell do you keep saying 'totally' in each of your sentences after every word? You sound like a white girl."

Gray frowned. "I'm just trying to stay in character, if we don't want them to find out we have to act as abnormal as possible, especially now when Mira seems to be pretty nice and sneaky about this..."

"Something the matter boy-I'm mean girls?" Mirajane asked as she stalked into the kitchen with them, still smiling and heading for the freezer to grab something. "The party is in the living room. We're playing Truth or Dare right now. Wanna play?"

Gray and Natsu gulped slowly, noting how she had almost "mistakenly" called them boys. Did she know? Nah, there was no way she could. Their male features were perfectly covered with their makeup and clothes, and while their voices were a little on the screechy side it did almost sound like a real woman's voice. "We're fine," "Gina" answered, gulping again and holding her breath. "Just getting a breather. We had to walk all the way here from our old city and that was way in the capital..."

"Oh, so you two came here from the capital? You must've been a little close to the king then, hmm? Interesting." Mira's smile was penetrating through their souls as she took a cup of ice cream out of the freezer and ate a spoonful slowly, as if to torture them. They watched her, their eyes tracking the spoon as it went into the ice cream then out, into her mouth then out, and the cycle repeated, while all the while Mirajane continued to smile her fake, scary smile, further scaring the boys as they were sweating bullets in their clothes. "Well we better join the rest of the girls...We don't want to keep them waiting, right?"

* * *

A few rounds of Truth or Dare and Gray was almost close to dying.

Natsu was having a blast, with him being able to do all the dares (while still keeping up his woman-like act), and then commanding the dares, he had a lot of fun doing that. But Gray was in hell, a scorching hot one million degree hell that was bringing him closer and closer to his ultimate death. He was having the absolute worst time at the slumber party, and it wasn't because it wasn't fun, but because whenever he had to do a dare it had something to do with Juvia and the truth questions always revolved around her or something remotely close to her. And the gates of hell were beckoning him to enter the hot domain even more so when it was Juvia's turn, because whenever she spun the bottle it always landed on him, so she made him do a ridiculously stupid dare or answer an obnoxiously idiotic question when he chose truth, and not to mention the fact that it was getting hotter and hotter in Lucy's apartment and he was dressed in a skirt and blouse _and_ he was an ice mage _and_ he couldn't strip _and_ Lucy didn't want to turn on the air conditioning. The whole situation was really making him wonder why he had actually wanted to help Natsu sneak into the party, and then sneak in himself.

"Gina-san, Truth or Dare?" It was Juvia again, and she was so happy to have had the bottle land on him again. With the way she was looking at him and smiling at him, Gray was surprised she hadn't found out who he was yet, because the longer they played the game he was becoming more and more frustrated and was wanting more and more to get busted so he could leave.

Gray pretended to smile and smoothed out his hair **cough** wig **cough** , as he had been scratching it a lot during all his turns out of anger and it was really messed up, with tresses and strands blowing around wildly in his face and sticking out in crazed directions, but nonetheless it was still covering his head and keeping him disguised. The man peeked at Natsu **cough** Gina to see "her" taking some swigs of beer with Cana (and Gray was beyond surprised to see _Natsu_ drinking) before he cleared his throat and said in a scratchy but petite voice, "Dare." The moment he said it, Gray cursed himself. It was _Juvia_ choosing the dare for the seventh time that night, and considering the strange things she had had him do already, he wouldn't be surprised if she dared him to sing in front of them all. But if she did tell him to do that, he would tear off his clothes and run, he had already devised this plan five minutes ago.

"Dare? You're pretty gutsy, you've picked dare about five times already in a row," Evergreen muttered, both in admiration and disgust as she reached for the bowl of popcorn Lisanna had made for them all.

"Juvia dares you to show us your guild mark, Gina-san!" Juvia declared enthusiastically.

Gray's heart stopped and burst into flames. _Show them his guild mark? As in, take off his clothes and show his mark that was on his pectoral, causing him to be discovered and yelled at for sneaking into the party? Noooooo._ Juvia did _not_ just dare him to do that.

Natsu was now gazing worriedly at him, the beer bottle in his hands forgotten completely as all eyes locked onto Gina. _We're screwed,_ was the first thought that struck his mind, but for some reason he suddenly picked up a strangely familiar scent coming from outside by Lucy's apartment door, and his ears perked up like a dog's as he heard footsteps that were too faint for anyone else to hear, well besides Wendy. But she seemed to be too focused on Gray doing the dare than to hear what was happening outside. Natsu turned towards the direction of Lucy's door and picked up the sound of someone wiping their feet on the mat in front of her door, then low coughing and grunting and cursing, and was that...Gajeel's scent masked with...perfume?

The doorbell rang not even a second later and Natsu was alert. But Erza and Mirajane held up a hand for him to sit down when he got up as they strolled over to the door their selves and opened it, greeting a very...very...awkwardly dressed man in the doorway wearing a dress that was squeezing his insides and heavy makeup that made him look like a clown. The piercings that once spotted his face were even blanketed with multiple shades of foundation.

Erza's eyes widened, it seemed if she were on a stage performing and she was experiencing stage fright; the sudden fear that she experienced could not be described in words. Mira saw her take plenty steps back and nearly cover her mouth to stop the flow of puke pushing its way through; Gajeel looked really incredibly horrible in his getup and if Erza was afraid of him when he wasn't even _trying_ to be scary, then, well...

Mira again hid the mirth in her smile as she looked up at Gajeel's towering presence, taking in his whole look and makeup. His lipstick was done very unprofessionally, his stockings had left marks on his toned legs, his arms were practically bursting out of the sleeves in his sunshine dress, and the wig was...well, it was probably the best thing about him. "And you must be...?"

Gajeel was pissed, he didn't even bother to feign a girl voice. "New guild member. Here for the slumber party. I was supposed to come with the two women that came before me but the bastards left me behind. Now let me in." His voice was gruff, aggressive, and agitated, meaning his wasn't playing around.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you can't come in here," Erza stammered, shaking in her pajamas as she covered her mouth. There were very few things in the world that were able to scare Erza, let alone alarm or startle her. The only logical explanation to her fear was that Gajeel was just really ugly at the moment.

"I can and I will," Gajeel retorted, and his voice cracked a little bit since the collar of his dress was closing in on his neck. "Let me in or I'll crash this party."

"No, you can't-"

"Oh, I recall you being a new member of the guild as well!" Mira cheered all of a sudden. "You're Galena, the newest member that was admitted into the guild earlier at noon with Gina and Natalie? It's nice to meet you!"

Gajeel raised an eyebrow. He had been in the guild long enough to know Mirajane, but the suddenness of her exclamation caught him off guard. "The fuck?"

Erza knew Mirajane knew it was Gajeel they were talking to, and she was trying to understand why the white-haired woman was playing along with his act. It was more than obvious by his voice and the way his muscles stuck out of his clothes that he was a male and he was Gajeel, and besides, he wasn't even trying to mask his identity.

Gajeel shook his head and brushed past the two women rudely, nearly slamming Erza into the wall as he went, and he hurried into the main room where the rest of the party goers were to see decorations and smell popcorn and hear curious voices asking who was at the door. Wendy was the first person to catch sight of him when he entered the room and the moment they made eye contact, her life flashed before her eyes as she gazed upon his horrific figure and passed out on the floor in a dazed heap.

"Wendy!" Carla shrieked as she herself met Gajeel's gaze and her eyes widened in terror.

The other girls gasped at the man before them looking incredulously ridiculous in his getup, but no one said anything as they took in the view.

"Gajeel-kun," Juvia whispered after a while.

Gajeel flickered his eyes to her before he lifted his gaze and glared daggers at Gray/Gina, who was relaxing internally at not having to show them his guild mark until he finally noticed Gajeel was indeed there and staring at him. "When did you get here..." he asked in a low voice, forgetting to mask his own voice, and the girls then turned to face him.

Juvia gasped in shock upon hearing his charming voice before her heart welled with joy and she bounced up screaming, "Gray-sama! You made it!"

"Gray?" Lucy, Lisanna, Laki, Cana, Evergreen, Bisca, and Levy chorused. Mira returned to the main room followed by Erza, still hiding her laughter behind her hand.

Gray didn't even turn his attention to them for one second, his eyes were fixated on the devastatingly scary Iron Dragon Slayer that was beginning to approach him in tauntingly slow steps, steps that echoed in the silence of the room since he was wearing heels. "Stripper, you're dead!"

Gray launched himself on his feet and backed into a wall, without Gajeel even having to get close to him. "What the hell did I do?"

"Hey Gajeel, when did you hear about this party?" Natsu called from across the room, a mouthful of popcorn in hand and crumbs cascading down his dress and soaking his fingers in yellowy butter.

" _Natsu?"_ The girls repeated in unison, looking from the disguised Gray to Natsu to Gajeel trying to get to where Gray was against the wall. Mira didn't say anything, she just kept up her smile.

"Wait, hold on. Am I drunk or are they dressed as women?" Cana asked, lowering her beer bottle from her lips to squint at the boys in the room. "Where's Gina and Natalie?"

"Wendy, wake up!" Carla cried as she shook the fainted Sky Dragon Slayer, who was overturned on the ground with swirls in her eyes.

"So you're all dressed as girls? Well the stupid look really makes sense now but why?" Lucy questioned, mainly to Gray as Natsu was busying himself with eating and Gajeel was too focused on killing the ice mage to answer.

"I can explain-OWW!" Gray yelped in alarm as he turned around and held his burning bottom, blushing madly and with confusion clouding his eyes as he met Juvia's lustful gaze, her right hand frozen in midair and her face flushed crimson. "D-Did you just...smack my ass?"

"Lucy dared Juvia to do it..."

"Come here, Stripper!"

"You just smacked my ass!"

"What are they doing here?"

"Wendy wake up!"

"What's going on anymore?"

"Why did you smack my ass?"

"Gajeel, what are you doing here?"

"Stripper!"

"Oh my, dear me," Mirajane whispered to herself as everyone in Lucy's apartment began shouting at each other angrily,. Gajeel threw a punch at Gray, who dodged it just in time, causing the Dragon Slayer to mistakenly punch Juvia. Lucy tried to ask some questions about why Natsu was there but in the frenzy of the situation, the popcorn bowl landed on her head. Bisca tried to calm everyone down by shooting some magic bullets into the air to alarm them enough to stop what they were doing but she accidentally shot Erza's hair and singed the back of her neck. Cana got a little too drunk and began randomly throwing bottles of beer at everyone to get them to calm down, accidentally hitting Wendy in the head with a bottle just as the latter was waking up, which knocked her unconscious again. Levy was panicking and trying to calm Gajeel down unsuccessfully. Laki was muttering and screaming weird phrases and sayings that no one understood. Juvia got mad because Gajeel punched her so she transformed her body into water and all hell broke loose. Natsu began laughing at Lucy with the popcorn on her head and ended up with his face stuck halfway in the wall when she got mad and punched him. Erza was holding swords to Bisca's throat and commanding her to apologize for shooting her. Cana was drinking a little too much beer and was about to pass out but was still throwing bottles everywhere. Gajeel pushed Levy off of him out of anger when she clung to his arm to pull him away from Gray, causing her to stumble back into Erza's already pissed figure and cause her to nearly slice Bisca's throat when they fell forward, which resulted in Bisca's life flashing before her eyes and Erza getting even more upset, causing her to transform into her Heart Kruez armor, which tempted Natsu into fighting her and causing him to make a large whole in the wall when he removed his head from its position from when Lucy had punched him a few moments ago, which made Cana (in her drunken condition) upset that he was destroying everything, which caused her to summon one of her Lightning Cards using her Card Magic to try to attack him, but when she missed him, caused the launched lightning bolt to strike Juvia while she was in her water form, but instead of shocking her, enraged her and caused her to erupt a wave of water in Lucy's apartment, causing the room to quickly fill with water and everyone to almost drown, causing Wendy to wake up in enough time for Carla to fly her away from the mess out of Lucy's window before she drowned as Gajeel was swimming ferociously towards Gray in the hopes of punching him for payback for missing the first time, causing Levy to hurry to him and pull him away before Gray lost his sight from what would be an intense punch, which resulted in Gray screaming and shouting in unknown fear and releasing a flurry of his ice magic everywhere, causing the water and everyone in it and everything in the room to freeze instantly in the blink of an eye.

And during all that drama and the frenzy, and during all the shouting and screaming, and during all fighting and running, Mira stood in the midst of it all hovering above ground in her Satan Soul form, having not been affected by anything that had happened...and she was smiling.

* * *

 **And there's that chapter. XD**

 **I have to say, the ending was just a stream of random ideas that came to my head as I was writing this, it didn't even make sense at first but I eventually made it so that everything that happened led to everyone ending up frozen by Gray's magic when he became scared of Gajeel punching him. And yeah, sorry, I know towards the end everyone may have seemed a little out of character, but this was really the best I could do with this, lol I know, so I just went with what I had. I hope you enjoyed this just as much as I enjoyed typing this, and yes, I can admit that in between sentences when I would proofread I would be laughing to myself at some of the things I wrote.**

 **Thank you so much everyone for the reviews from Chapter 1. All of them are much appreciated. Randomfan3, thank you most of all for the feedback, it really helps. I didn't really realize I was making Juvia too aggressive until you said something, so then I went back and re-read her lines to find you were right. XD Sorry about that, I guess I went a little overboard with the whole love rival scenario. I'll keep your advice in mind and the next time I write Juvia, I won't have her be aggressive because as you said, she is really sweet and nice, even when she is in her love rival mode, at least sometimes. Thanks again for the advice, and to everyone else who reviewed, thank you as well.**

 **Also, lol, when I was choosing what their female names could be, I just went with the first thing that popped in my head. Natsu's name starts with an N so I chose the first name that crossed my mind that started with an N, and Gina starts with a G so I decided to use that for Gray. Galena, Gajeel's name, I don't even know why I chose that, I wanted to make something up but I couldn't so I went with that. Oh, and the comment Natsu made about cross-dressing, I hope that doesn't offend anyone. I really don't have a problem at all with cross-dressers but I needed/wanted Natsu to say something about their outfits so XP. And Nasu's other comment about Gray sounding like a white girl, I didn't mean any offense to white women and if that offended, I am deeply sorry. ):  
**

 **Those of you who may be wondering if this is the end, no, it's not. XDD There will be a third and final chapter explaining Mira and her little act, and summing up what happened after everything froze. Give me a few days to about a week and a half and that'll be ready in no time for you guys.**

 **Also, any requests for a fic? Feel free to PM me or leave a request in the comments. Thanks for reading again and reviewing, I love you all, and have a nice day! x3**

 **Chapter 3: Unbelievable! coming soon!~ (But I may or may not change the chapter name XDD)**


	3. Unbelievable!

**A/N:** _Alas, we have reached this final chapter! I had so much fun with this fic and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Thanks for all the beautiful reviews, I love you all!_

 _Have a fabulous day, minna!_

* * *

 ** _Unbelievable!_**

 ** _#_**

 ** _#_**

Three days later...

Natsu and Gray slammed their heads down simultaneously on the table in the guild, letting out a loud groan and sigh as their foreheads smashed into the wood. Beside them, Juvia and Erza silently plopped down next to them, bags under their eyes and yawns escaping their mouths. Wendy and Carla wearily squeezed in next to them all while wiping their eyes and their clothes halfway on them. A few tables away, Cana, Evergreen, Bisca, Levy, and Laki were sleeping on a bench, their heads laying restlessly on the table.

"...Do you hear me? I don't want to see you back there until you have paid everything on this paper, and I mean _everything,_ " a voice was shouting outside of the guild, causing Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Erza, Juvia, and Happy, who out of nowhere came to sit next to Natsu, to perk up.

"Okay, okay, I understand now," a second voice was saying, and this sounded like Lucy.

"Good, now go make some money and scram!" retorted the first person.

Lucy entered the guild a few moments later, her shoulders sagging and her face graced with a smug frown. She dragged her feet along the floor as she came in, and in her right hand was a printed paper, scribbled with signatures and numbers and payments, signed all by herself and her landlady.

Natsu beamed at her presence and his face took the form of his signature smile. "Oi Lucy!" he called her over enthusiastically, the demeanor he was sporting a few seconds ago already gone like the wind.

Lucy looked up and caught his gaze, grinning a little before she walked over to them with the paper in hand. "Good morning guys," she greeted dryly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning cutely, waving the paper in her hand. Their eyes followed it skeptically as she waved it around before she suddenly slammed it down on the table with such an unknown anger that she startled Erza, who was hard to scare.

"Lucy what is that...?" The numbers were the first thing everyone noticed when they were finally able to scrutinize the paper, and upon seeing a dollar sign next to a six digit number, they groaned aloud altogether and slammed their heads again on the table, pain coursing through them all but with not one of them caring.

"This is all the money I owe...for what happened at the slumber party three days ago," Lucy explained in a surprisingly scary tone, a dark and dangerous tone that was not to be questioned. "You guys...because of you guys I owe a total of...three hundred thousand jewels!"

After the slumber party three days before where everything had ended up soaking wet and frozen to ice in Lucy's apartment, her landlady had called the police to report "dangerous behavior and disastrous messes", which had caused the police to come and see the horrible state of Lucy's apartment and, after hours of unfreezing everything using fire magic that Natsu had been prohibited to use at the moment, they had arrested everyone who had attended the party for violating the use of the apartment building, and the party-ers had been sentenced to a forty-eight hour prison confinement. Then the previous day just before this current day, they had had to endure interrogations from the police, as they were asked why they threw the party, why and how it got out of hand, etc, then Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel had taken three hours to get out of all their clothes and wipe all the makeup from their faces, as they hadn't been able to do so while they had been in their prison cells. Then, to make matters worse, Lucy's landlady had filed a complaint about the misuse of the apartment building, claiming Lucy owed her money for the destruction and allowing everything to get frozen and soaked, but instead of taking the situation to court the policemen, exhausted as they had been, simply wrote out a fine for Lucy with a generous deadline: she had two weeks to pay the three hundred thousand jewel fine.

Wendy gasped in shock as she stared at the paper underneath Lucy's hand. "Lucy-san, I'm so sorry..."

"Oh don't worry Wendy, it's not _your_ fault that everything that happened did happen," Lucy assured the younger girl, then she turned her gaze to Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia, fires burning one thousand degrees sparking in her eyes.

Gray scowled as he refused to meet her gaze. "I don't know why the hell you're looking at me. It wasn't all my fault."

"You froze my whole apartment!"

"Okay, but Juvia flooded the whole place. You're just lucky I saved you by freezing you before you drowned and anyway, why the hell did you dare her to smack my ass?!"

Juvia blushed. "We were playing a game of Truth or Dare, Gray-sama, and Lucy-san dared Juvia..."

"You mean you actually did it?" Lucy was surprised beyond belief. "You actually did it, Juvia?"

"Well...a dare is a dare." Despite the situation, Juvia beamed proudly.

Lucy shook her head and her cheer dispersed into the air immediately. "Forget that, as I said I have to pay three thousand jewels because of all the damages you guys did."

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, all we did was have fun," Natsu told her, rolling his eyes carelessly. "Isn't that what slumber parties are all about?"

"A _big deal?_ Out of _nothing?!_ " The vein in Lucy's forehead was on the verge of popping as she bit her lip in exasperation and sighed heavily. "Natsu, the hole you made from your gigantic head caused some of the water that Juvia summoned to flood out of the house. Juvia, your water drenched _everything,_ and seeped through my front door, further flooding outside of my apartment. Erza, your swords left marks in the floor and it took almost a few hours to withdraw them from the ground since they were stuck pretty deep. Wendy nearly died that night because of you guys. Cana-" Lucy turned to the brunette seated some tables away from them and pointed an accusing finger at her. "You knocked Wendy unconscious and your beer left a strong odor in my apartment that is close to not being able to be removed. Bisca, your bullets left holes in the ceiling and almost caused some of the roof to fall into my apartment. Laki, you shouting all of your strange phrases and stuff could be heard from my neighbors, and it severely pissed them off. Evergreen, no one may not have noticed it as first but during all the crazy drama, your magic got out of control and you accidentally turned a few things to stone, but as they usually would be able to turn back to normal, this time _they can't!_ And Gray, worst of all _YOU FROZE MY WHOLE HOUSE!"_

"We're sorry," the criminals chorused sadly, except for Gray, who still refused to look at her.

Lucy beamed. "Apology accepted."

Erza nudged the scowling ice mage. "Gray, don't you have an apology to say as well?"

Gray shrugged and folded his arms behind his head, leaning back into the bench with a sigh. "I don't see why you're complaining, you have two weeks to pay it off and plus, you can easily take a job to get the money faster."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that _YOU FROZE MY HOUSE!"_ Lucy hollered once more, facepalming herself in anger. "Well whatever, if I do take a job you guys are coming with me. You're all the main reasons why I have to pay this in the first place. But Wendy, you can stay if you like."

"UGH," groaned Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Juvia, slamming their heads flat onto the table once more.

"Actually Lucy-san, I don't mind coming with you on a job," Wendy piped up.

"I'll come too," Happy volunteered. "I missed this whole slumber party fiasco so I at least wanna come on this job with you guys. And besides, you guys were put in jail. Jail sounds a lot of fun..."

"You stupid tomcat, it was anything but fun!" Carla shouted. "Do you know what kinds of food we had to eat? I have never before seen in my life cereal in the shape of mashed potatoes!"

"Jail was the worst..." Natsu muttered, his voice muffled since he had his face in the table. "I had to stay in the same cell as Ice Princess and Iron Man."

"What was that?!" Gray yelled while his face was smashed into the table, and a few feet away across the guild hall, Gajeel, who had been silent as he eavesdropped on the conversation, bit into a block of iron in disgust.

"Well it's better than being squashed into a single cell. All of us girls had to share," Lucy reminded him with a sigh.

"I still have the marks from being pressed against the cold stone walls." Wendy shuddered violently.

"At least you all weren't so small that you were nearly being trampled over," Carla said. "The moment they released us you guys darted out of the cell, nearly stepping on me...Oh!"

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Juvia shot their heads up and turned to Carla in alarm. "What is it Carla?"

Carla rubbed her temples thoughtfully. "I just seemed to recall something...It's not a vision of the future or anything though...but for some reason, even though Mirajane was with us during the whole phenomenon, she didn't get arrested like the rest of us and she was no where to be seen when the police arrived at Lucy's apartment."

Everyone's eyes widened, even Gajeel was shocked as he was listening from afar.

"You're right..." Erza finally realized.

"She wasn't there at all when they arrived..." Gray whispered in shock.

"And she wasn't in the jail cell with us either for those two days..." Lucy said aloud.

"Weird," Natsu commented. "But, hey Wendy and Carla, I saw you two leave out of Lucy's window when Juvia flooded the place. How did you guys get arrested? You left way before the police came."

"Yeah, how did Wendy-chan get arrested as well?" Juvia asked.

A sweat drop rolled off Wendy's forehead. "It's a long story...but after we left, the landlady found us running away and she questioned us. We told her the apartment was flooded and everything so she went over to see for herself, taking us with her. By the time we got back to your place, Lucy-san, everything was covered in ice so she called the police, and she had us arrested too because she said we were witnesses and we had also been a part of the slumber party so she said we deserved to 'go to the slammer' as well." Wendy sighed. "That night was scary..."

"Lesson learned, I think I'll never host a slumber party again," Lucy decided. "But still, I want to know why Mira wasn't arrested with us."

"Oh, me?" The white-haired barmaid strolled over to their table, her famous smile decorating her face as she carried a plate of beer, dressed in her favorite red dress. "I heard my name."

"Yeah. When we were arrested for the slumber party, you were no where to be seen. How come the cops didn't get you?" inquired Erza suspiciously.

"Oh, that, hehehe." Mirajane giggled. "I knew all along."

Gray and Natsu shared a look. "Knew what?"

"Well, I knew from the start the moment I saw you boys at the doorstep that you were not new members of the guild and you were in fact Gray and Natsu," Mira admited.

"What?" Lucy and Juvia gasped. "Why didn't you tell us then?"

The barmaid chuckled heartily. "Well, I overheard the conversation Gray and Natsu were having that day when Gray was telling Natsu about how they were gonna sneak inside the party. I was curious so I kept it to myself, and it got me thinking that since Lucy isn't really much of a party person then the slumber party may be a bit boring so if Natsu and Gray did decide to sneak in then it would spice things up. I watched them leave and I followed you guys a little bit of the way to the mall, just to make sure my suspicions were right. Then at the party, I had a lot more fun than I thought I would have. No offense Lucy, but I thought the party would be lame. When Natsu and Gray came, by that time the party was getting really interesting so I thought that for the sake of having more fun, I would keep their identities a secret and let them participate with us. I went along with their little scheme and everything, especially the whole naming thing because I honestly thought their names were really cute! Then when Gajeel arrived I pretended he had been admitted into the guild and gave him a fake name so he could fit in and spice up the party as well."

Everyone at the table listening attentively, even Cana, Bisca, Evergreen, Levy, Laki, Lisanna, and Gajeel, who had been sitting far away, came over to listen to the Takeover mage's tale.

"However, it appeared that Gajeel only came to hurt Gray, so when I saw what his intentions were I was going to say something, but everything got out of control in less than a second and I didn't have time. Before I knew it, the whole place was getting flooded and Gray was on the verge of freezing everything, so I quickly switched to my Satan Soul form and blocked the attack when Gray unleashed his magic to freeze everything. The next moment, I hear sirens buzzing and the landlady shouting angrily so I hurried out of Lucy's apartment through the window and went on like nothing happened. And I really didn't think you guys would end up in jail but..." Mira finished the explanation with a sympathetic sigh.

"Wow," chorused all the listeners. "You knew?"

Mira nodded and smiled.

"So you're telling me that we wasted all that time dressing up as idiots when you already knew who we were from the moment you saw us?" Natsu stared at Mira before swiveling his head to glare at Gray. "Your stupid plan was a waste of our time! I knew she would figure us out fast, droopy-eyes! You made us wear all those damn clothes when she already knew! You bastard!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know it wouldn't work, Flame-brain?!" Gray retorted. "I was just going with the first plan that popped in my head. I never really _said_ you had to listen to me, every time you asked me about it I always gave you a choice. And if you knew she would find out why didn't you say so?"

"Because I was putting my trust in you! I thought you knew what you were doing?"

"Wait, you're telling me I had to dress up as a fucking woman and it wasn't even necessary?" Gajeel barked.

"No one even told you to do it!" Gray hissed.

"Stripper, I'll kill you! You made me dress up as a woman for no reason!"

"No one told you to do it!"

"I can't believe I listened to you Gray!"

"Shut up Flame-brain!"

"That's it! Come here stripper!"

"Back off!"

"Knock it off, boys! Now!" Erza commanded, grasping a lock of all of their hairs in her hands as she gripped them by their heads. "Stop arguing and shut up! That was in the past! What's done is done and there is nothing we can do about it!"

"Uh...Erza-san? You do know that your slice of strawberry shortcake was frozen at Lucy's apartment, right?" Wendy told Titania.

Erza's eyes widened in terror, then she looked to the boys in her hands, tightening her grip on their hairs. "You froze my cake...Gray?"

For the love of him, Gray didn't deny it. "Yes," he admitted with great reluctance, and her grip on his hair tightened.

"You will die!"

MIrajane, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Laki, Levy, Evergreen, Cana, Bisca, Lisanna, and Happy watched for the next three minutes as Erza relentlessly beat Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray first in her Heart Kruez armor, then her Heaven's Wheel armor, then her Purgatory Armor, until Mira sighed dramatically and transformed into her Satan Soul form and put an end to the one-sided battle. By that time, Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray could barely see clearly in front of them, and lumps were sprouting at a peculiar rate on their heads. "You need to calm down Erza, as you said, that was in the past. What's done is done and there is nothing we can do about it."

Erza grimaced at Mira, her old rival, and reluctantly ex-quipped out of her Purgatory armor then crossed her arms. Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel collapsed to the ground in pain, their heads throbbing and Wendy hurrying to aid them and relieve them of their injuries with her Healing magic.

"Well now that that's out of the way...Lucy! Are you gonna choose a job?" Mirajane asked kindly.

Lucy shrugged. "I guess I have to. There's no other way to pay the bill off in two weeks, and if I don't I'll get arrested again..."

"Arrested?" Suddenly, Master Makarov jumped onto their table with his hands on his elderly hips and scowled at the blonde celestial spirit mage. "You were arrested Lucy?"

"Master! You're back!" the Takeover mage squealed excitedly. "How was the meeting?"

"Lucy, you were arrested?" Makarov repeated, more seriously, narrowing his eyebrows to study the girl.

Lucy began sweating under his gaze whilst everyone else at the table who too had been arrested remained mute. Tell their guild master they had been arrested for hosting a dangerous slumber party that could've gotten people killed? Yeah right. Might as well eat a full plate of Erza's cake in front of her, too.

Master Makarov let out a groan that rumbled in his throat as his surveyed all the strangely quiet mages crowded at the table. "I just got back from a meeting with the Council...that's why I haven't been present these last few days. As I was walking over here a few minutes ago, I overheard a couple talking about a group of 'troublesome mages getting arrested for throwing a wild slumber party' but I didn't think much of it because I hadn't cared of this suspicious slumber party. But hearing your conversation just now...You were arrested Lucy?"

"Master, I..."

"And the rest of you here...you were all arrested too?"

Silence followed his question, and uncertain gulps echoed in his ears.

Makarov took a deep breath to recollect himself, then held out his hand to Lucy and beckoned for the bill she was holding. She handed it to him with shaky hands and everyone watched his face as he read the slip. First confusion, then agreement, then a cloud of shock filled his face. Then a scream and the mages knew they were in trouble.

Makarov's eyes were blank white as he shook and shook atop the table, dropping the paper to the floor and then falling on his side. "My children...Surely, I have taught you better than this...I don't mind slumber parties but..." Master Makarov launched himself on his two feet and pointed angrily to the paper on the floor. "DO YOU REALIZE YOU OWE THREE MILLION JEWELS?!"

"WHAT?!" yelped all the mages who had been arrested, and Lucy's scream topped them all. "No, Master, you read it wrong. I only owe three hundred thousand jewels...not three million..."

Makarov shook his head violently and jumped off the table to pick up the bill, then held it up in the blonde's face so she could see. He pointed to the circled price in bold onyx letters and shouted, "YOU OWE THREE MILLION JEWELS, AS WRITTEN RIGHT HERE!"

And Lucy and everyone else looked to where he was pointing to find that Makarov was right~the money Lucy owed wasn't three hundred thousand jewels, it was, in fact, three _million_ jewels. When showing everyone the paper, Lucy had been blocking the extra zero with her thumb, causing herself and everyone else to believe that it was only three hundred measly jewels she had to pay, when in reality, it wasn't. And now that she saw it with her own eyes, the blonde wanted to cry.

"So you see now...for the damages you all caused you have to pay...three million jewels...and if you don't pay it in the given time, we _all_ are going to be arrested..." Makarov continued in a shaky voice.

" _Lucy!"_ the others screamed. "Why didn't you read it correctly?"

"I don't mind you going to jail for not paying but _me,_ that's going too far!"

"Why'd you keep the extra zero blocked?"

"How did you even manage to misinterpret what it said?"

"It was clearly written, all you had to do was read it right!"

"I am not going back to jail!"

"You need to get a job and fast!"

"What the hell? If you don't pay we all get arrested? That's not fair!"

"Get your ass a job and start making some money now!"

And everyone continued to yell and shout and cry at Lucy for her disastrous reading and her idiotic thumb for a long while, all the while with Master Makarov weeping and bawling on the table, rolling around with his knees tucked in front of him and sucking his thumb. "NOO! I can't go back to jail! The horror!"

"Get a grip, Master. It'll be alright," Mira assured him with her model smile.

"Please stop yelling at me everyone!" Lucy begged, and everyone stopped immediately. "Okay, I'm going to go get a job that pays a lot so I can start stocking up on money for this payment. I know we all don't want to go back to jail, so don't worry, I'll get the money in no time!"

"I'll come with you, Luce," Natsu said, putting an arm on her shoulder with a smile.

"I'll come as well," Erza agreed, moving to stand next to the two.

"Might as well go too," Gray said. "We are a team after all." Upon hearing that, Happy, Carla, and Wendy all got up to stand next to them all, ready for their next adventure as Team Natsu.

Lucy pumped her fist with cheer. "Great! Let's go get our job!"

So the group walked over to the Request Board merrily, their minds set on choosing a pricy job that would help set aside some money for the bill. However, when they finally reached the board and looked up to choose a job, they were greeted with a shocking discovery...

"THERE ARE NO MORE JOBS TODAY?!" The Request Board was completely blank, except for a little sticky note that read "Oops, sorry! There won't be any jobs for about a week! Sorry for the inconvenience!" -Mira

"BUT MIRA WHY?" Natsu shouted across the hall.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any problems with the other towns around here, therefore there are no more jobs to take. Maybe in about a week there will be some...sorry about that guys."

"But...but...but...BUT THEN THAT MEANS I'LL ONLY HAVE ONE WEEK TO PAY THREE MILLION JEWELS!"

"I'm really sorry, Lucy. If I could help I would but...I can't do anything about that."

"NOOO!" bawled Makarov. "We'll all have to go to jail again...NOOOOO!"

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO JAIL!" wailed the blonde, sinking to her knees in defeat as tears flooded from her eyes. "NOOOO! I'M TOO PRETTY TO BE ARRESTED!"

Mira sighed as soon, everyone was crying over the unsettling news. "My, my...jail can't be all the bad, right?"

"AAAH! WHY ME?!"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I have finally finished the third and final chapter of this fic! Woo!**

 **This chapter was something, since I named it Unbelievable I decided I wanted to add a bunch of silly things in this to go with the name, as it would be unbelievable for Lucy to have misread the bill and for there to be no more jobs. XD It probably could have been better, and if you think so, share your thoughts in the reviews. I feel like Makarov was a little out of character, and I had actually planned for him to transform into his Titan form and start attacking them out of anger, but that doesn't fit his character so I realized him crying was more like him, since I recall him bawling like a baby when the Magic Council came to the scene after the whole Phantom Lord incident. XP**

 **I really enjoyed writing this, and for those of you who have been reading and reviewing the previous chapters, thank you so much. It means so much to me knowing you guys like my stuff. I already have a new fic in mind and I think you guys will like that one as well. x3**

 **Oh yeah, and Natsu calling Gajeel Iron Man was random. I forgot what nickname he calls Gajeel if he even calls him one at all, so I went with Iron Man because Gajeel is an Iron Dragon Slayer. For those of you who may have been confused, there is your explanation. ^~^**

 **Thanks again for reading this, you are all awesome and I love you all for your comments! Have a fabulous day (and remember not to get into any trouble throwing slumber parties, okay?) XD**


End file.
